Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating a path when a driving path is changed, and, more particularly, to a technology of generating a path that satisfies automatically commanded steering function (ACSF) regulations.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, studies regarding autonomous vehicles have accelerated, and vehicles that may be partially autonomously, or fully autonomously, driven on highways are expected to be mass-produced by 2020.
To autonomously drive a vehicle, it is necessary to automatically change a driving lane. Conventional methods of changing a lane include a method of generating a path for changing a lane and following the generated path.
Furthermore, systems for receiving an input of a driver and automatically changing a lane have been mass-produced for autonomous driving of a vehicle.
The system for changing a lane may inform surrounding vehicles of a change of a lane when the lane of the vehicle is changed, but no technology of maintaining a lane in which the vehicle is currently driven to satisfy the ACSF regulations is known. Accordingly, there exists a demand for a path generating technology which satisfies the ACSF regulations.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.